The NGirls
by GothicChevy
Summary: What happens when Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Temari form an all-girl pop band? possible pairings later, first chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

The N-Girls- Chapter one: having fun.

Summary: What happens when Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Temari form an all-girl pop band? Extreme AU. not sure about pairings.

It was karoake night at the Swanton bar in Litchfield, Massachusetts. Five waitress' were begging their boss for a chance to sing.

"Fine girls, but all of you have to do it at once." The boss said just before he was glomped by 5 hyperactive girls.

The DJ announced the news. "And a special for all of you, we got our waitresses doing a song! So give them a round of applause!" The audience clapped as the DJ started up the song. A V8 engine rev filled the speakers as the 5 girls grinned. They had planned this all week. They had remixed the song a bit and made it their own.

From behind the bar, the first waitress strutted out. Her short hot pink hair bouncing with every step. She walked up to one of the customer's tables, carressed his chin and then closed his hanging jaw before strutting towards the stage. (A/N: I don't own "Shut up and drive" by Rihanna)

_**I've been looking for a driver who is qualified  
**_

The next waitress made her way from the entrance to the bar, her long Blonde ponytail flowing in a seemingly non-existent wind as she too teased a customer and walked towards the stage.

_**So if you think that you're the one step into my ride  
**_

The spotlights on the stage lit up, highlight three more girls, a Blonde one with 4 ponytails, a dark blue haired one who seemed a bit shy and a brunette with 2 buns in her hair.

_**I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine  
With a sunroof top and a gangster lean**_

All:  
_**So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go**_

Sakura and Ino:  
_**Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limosine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night**_

_**Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-**_

Sakura:_** Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)**_

_**Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)**_

Ino:  
_**I got class like a 57 cadillac  
Got all the drive but a whole lot of boom in the back  
You look like you can handle whats under my hood  
You keep saying that you will boy I wish you would**_

All:  
_**So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go**_

Sakura and Ino:  
_**Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limosine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night**_

_**Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-**_

Ino: _**Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)**_

_**Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)**_

Tenten and Temari:_** Cos you play the game, got what I got (Get it Get it)  
Don't Stop It's a sure shot  
Aint no ferrari huh boy I'm sorry  
I ain't even worried  
So step inside and ride  
(ride, ride, ride, ride, ride...)**_

Hinata:  
_**So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
**_

All:

_**Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go**_

Sakura and Ino:  
_**Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limosine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night**_

_**Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-**_

All:_** Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)**_

_**Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)**_

_**Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)**_

_**Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)  
**_

As the song ended with screeching tires and what sounded like a crash followed by police sirens, the bar patron's clapped their hands. One brown Haired, Blue eyed man in a gray suit was clapping especially hard. His name was Iruka Umino... Talent agent. He walked up the the girls, who were still revelling in how much fun it was to perform.

"Hey girls, you're pretty good..."

"Thanks" Said Sakura with a smile.

"We'd better be, we rehearsed all week for it" Temari stated with a little attitude.

"Don't mind Temari, it's just her 'time of the month'" Ino stated poking fun at Temari blowing her a raspberry.

"Have you girls ever thought about doing that for a living?" Iruka asked hopefully.

"No, not really. I consider myself lucky if I can get out of my apartment building without falling down the stairs."

"That's why they invented elevaters, Hinata." Tenten said cracking a smile.

"Well here's my card in case you change your minds." Iruka said as he handed each of them a copy of his business card.

"We'll call you for sure." Sakura said with a smile as Iruka waved bye as left.

"Why'd you say that?" Ino said punching Sakura in the arm.

"I didn't want to be rude, we still have our jobs to look after."

And with that, the 5 girls finished their shifts and went home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated in forever. Family problems take a toll on you. I seriously hope 2009 is better for me as it can't get much worse than 2008 was…**

The N-Girls. Chapter 2.

It was late that night, around 11 as Sakura sat curled up on the couch in the living room of her modest apartment. She couldn't get that man out of her head.

_What if he was telling the truth. Could I really leave behind this life for another one?... Well I guess it up to me… and the rest of the girls._

Figuring she should talk to the others before calling the man, she walked over to her computer desk and signed onto her AOL instant messenger.

_Pretty_in_P!nk has signed on_

**Windwalker518: Hey Sak! What's up girl?**

**Pretty_in_P!nk: nothing much Temari. I just have a lot on my mind as usual.**

**Windwalker518: like wut?**

_2shy4u has signed on_

_BlondeT3as3 has signed on_

**Pretty_in_P!nk: Hey Ino, Hinata. I have to ask you guys something when Tenten gets here.**

**2shy4u: ok Sakura. Nothing's wrong, is it?**

**BlondeT3as3: You ok Sak?**

_ShineyxX&XxSharp has signed on_

**Windwalker518: Hey 10 10**

**ShinyxX&XxSharp: hey guys. whatcha doing?**

**BlondeT3as3: Sakura was waiting til u got on to ask us something.**

**ShineyxX&XxSharp: wut's rong Sakura?**

**Pretty_in_P!nk: It's about that guy who saw us perform earlier. Think we should call him? It's bugging me.**

**ShineyxX&XxSharp: I don't c y not**

**Windwalker518: I'm skeptical but whatever. Call him if you want.**

**BlondeT3as3: This could be our big break! *squeals* yes yes a thousand times yes! Call him!**

**Pretty_in_P!nk: Hinata? What about u?**

**2shy4u: . . . I guess so. . .**

**Pretty_in_P!nk: k. thanks girls! I'll call him and get back to u 2morrow. K?**

**BlondeT3as3: Rock on!**

_Pretty_in_P!nk has signed off_

_BlondeT3as3 has signed off_

**Windwalker518: don't get ur hopes up. It could be a scam.**

**ShineyxX&XxSharp: we have nothing to lose Temari.**

**Windwalker518: w/e**

_Windwalker518 has signed off_

_ShineyxX&XxSharp has signed off_

In her apartment, Sakura shakily picked up her phone and dialed the number he had given her. After all, they had nothing to lose… right?

**A/N: sorry it's so short. But at least it's something to get the plot rolling. I promise the chapters will be longer from now on.**


End file.
